


We Are ONe

by BaeksooSlave91



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeksooSlave91/pseuds/BaeksooSlave91
Summary: Kyungsoo hasn’t been home for a while but now he is back and taking control of what is rightfully his. He has let his second in command lead for way too long and he believes that they are getting a little too reckless. Leading an everyday life gets tiring when you have so much more you can do. One of them being protecting whats yours. The only flaw is that no one knows that he’s the leader, not even his own members. The second in command has never seen him, but the second in command knows when the boss is around. Kyungsoo now has to test his members in the mafia while at the same time protect them. How is he supposed to do that when no one knows who he is? How is he supposed to do that when they blindly are following the wrong person? Is it to much to want to protect the ones you care about? How far is Kyungsoo willing to go to get control over his members? I guess it’s easier when they only recognize each other by the single phrase, “ We Are One”.  Or so he thinks .Let the games begin





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re meeting today at 2 in the restaurant on 9th. Be there on time” 

 

Let’s hope these boys are as loyal as they claim.

Washing his hands in the bathroom while waiting for his men to show up would probably be the most nerve racking thing he had to do right next to inducting them in the gang. It wasn’t always like this but when you’ve been gone for a year, things change, people change, and loyalties change. He just doesn’t want his men to have changed and lost focus on what needs to happen.

“God I’m thirsty.” He says as he makes his way from the bathroom back to his table.

BUMP

He looks up and is staring right in the face of Chanyeol.

“Watch where you’re going” he says to Kyungsoo

“Excuse me?” he asked, dumbfounded at the fact that one of HIS men had the nerve to speak to him like that.

“Watch where you’re going. We don’t want a problem on our hands now do we?” he said with a smirk on his face.

“What problems might that be?” he ask, with a gaze that could kill.

How dare Chanyeol just speak to him like he is nobody.

“Well let’s just say, my boss has no problem getting rid of nobodies like you.” He said, and started laughing.

That’s when it dawned on him that Chanyeol has no idea that Kyungsoo was his boss. Stupid ass always talks before thinking.

“You know, for someone who is at the bottom of the food chain, you sure have a lot of bite. Is it because you starved a lot before joining?” he said, hoping to get a rise out of him.

Chanyeol then looks at him in the eyes and Kyungsoo could see the fire behind his. That burning charcoal, smoldering underneath the surface. The reason he got into the gang in the first place.

“You know, I advise you to watch what you say to people. One day, you’ll say something to the wrong person.” Chanyeol says.

He instantly started laughing.

“You know…. Chanyeol, you might want to take your own advice some day. You could be talking to the wrong person now and get your ass in a lot of trouble” he said back, slowly hoping he heard the threat in his voice.

Next thing that happened is, Chanyeol grabbed his jacket and pulled Kyungsoo towards him. He could feel the heat that was radiating off of him, the anger. Maybe he should stop pushing him…. Nah, it’s fun, might as well keep going. He look down at his watch and see that is 1:59. The meeting is about to start yet he only sees Chanyeol.

Strike one.

“Listen here assface, I don’t take too kindly to threats so I would advise you to shut your mouth before you never be able to speak again.” And then he shoves me back into a wall.

“You know, I should have cut off your hands for grabbing me like that, but I’ll be nice today.” He said, as he slowly wipes off the dust off of his shirt.

“You litt…”

“CHANYEOL,” someone shouts from across the room and they both turn to see the rest of the gang, HIS gang, arrive through the front door.

“What the hell are you doing?!” shouts Lay.

He was so shocked to see his men again. It has been a long hard year without them. He’s in awe of them, seeing them together, the same original members that he left, here standing right in front of him.

“Oh, so you don’t want to talk now that my gang is here huh?” Chanyeol questions me with a little laugh.

Kyungsoo looks over and see his men, standing in a formation that he created, standing against him. He immediately gets infuriated. How dare they

He reached out and grabbed Chanyeol by the arm and twists it behind his back so hard till he heard a snap and then a scream.

“Fuck , my arm” he yells out

He then takes the probably broken arm and force him to the ground, right at their feet.

“Now, that that is handled, does anyone want to tell me why I just had to break his arm?” He says, calmly.

He looks and see them all dumbfounded by the fact that someone that they don’t know just broke one of their members arms, in a restaurant, in front of them.

“Because you want your ass whooped, that’s why” says, Sehun, breaking rank.

“It’s funny you say that, yet none of you are coming at me to avenge him. Are you scared? Are you shocked?” He says with a slight chuckle in his voice.

He taught them to always defend each other, so to see them, standing there, while Chanyeol is in pain, is unacceptable.

Strike two.

Seems to me like we need to do some group exercises.

He looks to see lay, staring, trying to see my strengths, my weaknesses, my everything. Just the way he taught him.

“Sehun, shut up” he says immediately, standing straight.

“But, hyung…we stand together. Chanyeol just got his arm broken by this fucker and we are just standing here?! No, fuck that.” He yells.

“Sehun, shut up. He is in charge until we meet the boss. Listen.” Says Chen as Kai grabs him and pulls him behind him.

“You guys are one, right? So, doesn’t that mean the pain he feels, you should be feeling too? Why let your member sit, in pain, and not do anything?” he asks, heated

“I taught them to gauge every action until you can’t.” says Lay, level headed.

“Fuck that, I was taught by the Boss, OUR boss. We are to always defend our own, if one of us is hurt, we hurt the person who did it tenfold. There is no such thing as ‘gauging every action’. “says Sehun, breaking rank again.

He appraised him, his little fighter. He has finally learned what it is like to take care of a member. To protect your own.

“He’s right hyung, we have to do something about this. “says Suho.

“No, we can let the boss handle it. Did you guys forget who we were meeting?” says lay, with a smirk.

Kyungsoo looked at him and smirked back

“Did you forget what your boss looks like?” he asked

“No, I will always remember our boss, it’s hard to miss him. He has the burn of our gang on his right hand.” says Lay.

“Have you ever even seen your boss’ face?” Kyungsoo asked, keeping eye contact with lay. He noticed that with that question, Lay eyes dilated. 

Fear

Strike three.

“Why are we sitting here talking? Find the boss so he can destroy this asshole for hurting Chanyeol.” Says Sehun.

“Sehun is right, find the boss.” Says Xiumin.

As they were all about to disburse in search of the boss, he stops them.

“You know, I’m disappointed in you all.” He says, tone saddened and heavy.

“What the hell are you…” says Chen but pauses as he sees me remove my gloves.

They now see, the burn of their emblem, embedded into his right hand. Black as day, for all to see.

“Boss…..” says Lay, shocked.


	2. Part 2

“What… but… how…” says Sehun, lost for words.

“Pick his big mouth ass up and go get a table, now.” He says, turning to go and order for them at the counter.

“Yes sir” they say, synchronized as Suho and Lay go and pick the hurt Chanyeol off the floor.

As he walks away, he hears his men whispering to each other as they walk to find a table.

This should be fun

 

As they all sit at the round table waiting for their boss, they start firing blame left and right.

“How did you not know that was the boss?! You knew him first!” Baekhyun whisper shouted at Lay

“Its been a fucking year! What was I supposed to do?! When we met, he had on all black and it was in a dark ass alley! Tell me you would have remembered him” lay, frustrated, says back. “Chanyeol big mouth ass had to go and try to rough him up! I told your goofy ass to stop throwing the gang around like that. Now look where it has gotten you, a broken arm given to you by the boss.” Says Lay

“I mean, he kind of deserved that one though” says Chen, laughing.

“Then here goes Sehun lispy ass trying to defend him from the boss. He probably would have gotten laid on his ass.” Blurts out Xiumin, looking over at the maknae.

“Hyung, don’t bring up his lisp, you know how he is about it.” Says Suho, putting one arm over Sehuns’ shoulder.

“Of course, you would defend him at a time like this. What we need to be figuring out is how we’re about to get out of this one” say Kai, sitting in the middle of the blame game.

“I think we should just see what the boss says then go from there” says Sehun, finally speaking.

As soon as he says that, Kyungsoo makes his way back to the table and sit in front of his men. His gaze is strong but wandering. He remembers his men, but they seem to have changed.

That’s not good… or is it?

“Hello boys, how are you?” he asks, gazing into each pair of eyes.

At first no one responded but then Kyungsoo cocks his right eyebrow and responses were shouted from all different directions.

“Good”

“Alright”

“Fine”

“I have to use the restroom badly”

“You broke my arm”

However, one question stood out the most.

“Where have you been for the past year?” ask Kai.

He looks over and gazes at him and holds eye contact as he responds,

“Watching”

“Watching what?” asked Sehun.

“Things”

The members all looked at each other wondering how they were going to get through to the boss. They know they made him made but he’s basically giving them the silent treatment.

“Look boss…. I know that we made you angry, but could you kindly actually talk to us. We haven’t seen you in a year and yet you’re acting like you aren’t happy to see us. Give us something.” Says Xiumin flatly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I supposed to be happy because of a group of men who can’t remember the morals I set forth before them? Am I supposed to be happy because of a group of men who can’t respect me? You tell me, what exactly am I supposed to be happy about?” Kyungsoo says lowly, gaze turning harder with each question.

They all sat there, slowly freezing up remembering the trouble they’re probably in.

“Don’t freeze up now, it’s time to talk. Chanyeol, since you like to talk so much about the gang so much, you tell me what’s been going on in the past year.” He says

“Uhm… Well…. the was this time that…. Or maybe when we… you see we kind of…” He says, stuttering over his words.

“Exactly, because you can’t. Do you want to know why you can’t?” he asked, voice dropping even lower.

“You can’t because you guys have been fucking off all of your responsibilities. I left a year ago on this very day and the gang is still the way I left it. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to know that I still have all my members. It’s nice to see your faces after so long but the fact that my gang is still a gang and not an empire makes me upset. I gave you all the foundation and wanted you to build while I was gone. I gave you all a year to create something, anything and I don’t see it. So, this time, Lay, tell me what happened in the last year.”

“Well… while you were away, we have been trying to figure out ways to expand and what we should expand to. Since all you said when you left was ‘when I come back, it’ll be time to run our empire’ I thought that meant that when you came back, you would lead us. I’m sorry boss.”

“Rule number 29 Yixing”

“Right….. Alright.”

The other boys looked between Lay and Kyungsoo, lost in what that meant.

“Rule number 29? What does that mean?” asked Chen

“Never say you’re sorry” blurts out Sehun

“ How did you know that? “Asked Baekhyun

“That doesn’t matter Baek. Right now, what I want to do is have us eat and then take me back to HQ. I want to see for myself what’s been going on. Alright? Right now, eat” says Kyungsoo, for the first time, cracking a smile.

At that moment, their food is being brought towards them

“How did you…” says Suho started to ask “, never mind.”

“Eat up and then when we’re done, let’s begin”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heading to HQ was a silent and Kyungsoo didn’t know if he should be happy or sad with that fact. He knows that they are all scared by the fact that they made him mad but that didn’t mean that he didn’t care for them any less. Maybe he was going too hard on them the first day back?

“Alright boss, let’s go and we can show you what we’ve been doing.” Says Suho as they all make their way into the building.

As soon as he walks in, he sees a giant Chandelier with blood diamonds all around, creating a dark yet welcoming entrance to the building.

“Who chose the chandelier?” he asked, as he continues to look around

“Chanyeol” they all said at the same time, thinking that they dodged another bullet

Kyungsoo turns towards him and say, “Nice choice Yeol” and continue to rake his eye around the floor until he reaches the elevator.

When it opens, Kyungsoo is faced with a 6’0 something giant with puffy lips and dark eyes. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s shorter but he can smell the strong cologne coming from the mans chest, making his eyes water.

“What the hell are you wearing?” he asked, wiping his eyes

“Huh? Cologne of course, what else would smell this good?” He said with a smirk

“A dead rat” Chanyeol says, walking into the elevator with the men following behind. The last to walk onto the elevator being Kyungsoo, putting himself in front of all the others, at the entrance with his back turned towards them.

“Ha Ha , very funny Chanyeol.” He says

“I’m just saying, it does kind of smell. Maybe you should pick a different type Kris”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it. Besides, who is the shortcake you have with you?” Kris says, turning his head towards the mans back.

“Woah…. Wait,”

“Kris watch what you’re saying”

“Oh hell…”

“Kris is it?” Kyungsoo says, stopping everyone from trying to save him.

“Yeah, Kris is right… Once again… you are……looking good boss” he says, trailing off when he sees 7 pair of heads shake and eyes get larger, fixing his mistake immediately.

“Ah, I see my boys are helping you out” he says with his back still turned, making everyone whip their heads back towards the front.

“Of course not, I was just joking around boss. I’d remember that face from anywhere” He said, ending with a chuckle.

His response had multiple eye rolls and Chen face palming.

“Hmm, funny. I don’t remember you and I remember every member that I left.” He said, turning his head to the side to side eye Kris.

“Boss, Kris is someone we added just after you left, he is very important to us. So, if you could kindly not break his arm maybe? Lay says, with a hopeful voice.

“Yeah, but his legs are free boss, take your pick. Left, or right?” jokes Chen

Kris then starts to turn paler then he already is and shuffles even further to the back.

“If you guys added him then that means he’s here for a reason, he’s fine. Next time Kris, manners will be necessary. Got it?” Kyungsoo says, turning back around as the floor dings.

“Got it” he says.

They then get off the elevator and make their way into the basement. One of the members then go and switch on the lights and one by one the lights above flick on to show them the first room on the tour,

“The armory boss”

Kyungsoo then slowly makes his way around and looks at all the weapons that the group has accumulated since he has left. It’s a nice size for such a small group. However, something isn’t right

“Boys, how often are these used?” Kyungsoo asked, continuing his walk

“Not very often, we actually barely come down here. No one really bothers us so, we just keep them here. “says Baekhyun

Kyungsoo turns around and looks at his men.

Don’t tell me they haven’t at least trained properly?!

“How many of you know how to use the weapons that are in this room, at this very moment?” he asks

Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, Suho and Lay raise their hands.

“hmm, we’re going to have to fix this because If someone were to come in here and try to take over, only you 5 would be able to protect the entire building. Forget everything else, protecting yourself is always the important thing. Knowing how to protect yourself is a vital thing to have while in a gang. It’s time for a little meeting boys, take a seat based upon rank at the round table.” He says, sighing at the end.

He watches them sit and realize how confused and unorganized they are.

This is going to be some work

He then goes and sits at the head of the table.

“Let me make some things clear before we get started. I understand the I have been gone for a year and that can be hard for any gang to withstand. No leader means that no one can help the gang move forward. I left someone in charge while I was gone,” he says, turning to give an eye to Lay, then turns to continue to look at them all. “however, I can tell that things haven’t progressed the way that I’d hoped. I want my gang, my empire to be strong, undefeated, and prepared. I recruited you all for different reasons, but I can see that you all don’t know why you’re here, so over the next two weeks, I’m going to train you guys, individually and in pairs, to show you why you’re here, why you are needed, and where you belong. We’ll get to every part of the building but right now, if someone attacked, we’d all die. That means it’s time to fix some things. It’s not going to be easy guys. Its going to be hard work, dedication, pain, but to grow, this is what must happen. My question is, will you guys, my eight men, let me train and lead you? If so stay seated, if not, please stand now because once we start, there is no backing out.” He finishes, looking at each member.

Each member has a look of confusion yet dedication; no one stood up.

“Boss, you have been gone for a year, but we have all stayed. If we wanted to leave, we had a year to do so. I think this is all the proof you need to know that we are here to stay, no matter what.” Said Kai

“Yeah boss, Kai is right. There is nowhere any of us would rather be, this is our home. We could only depend on each other while you were away, we’ve grown closer. We’re brothers and nothing, but death will take us away from each other.” Says Suho, with steely eyes.

As Kyungsoo looks around, he sees his men, the men he recruited a year ago sitting before him,ready to take on whatever is thrown at them, together, with his lead. His men, his brothers.

“Then lets begin” he said

All they waited on were the words that Kyungsoo uttered in this very moment to seal their fates in one.

Lets create an empire


	3. Part 3

Recap

“Then lets begin” he said

All they waited on were the words that Kyungsoo uttered in this very moment to seal their fates in one.

Lets create an empire

“` 

One thing about having to train 8 men is the fact that you must train them in the way that best uses their strengths while strengthening their weaknesses. Kyungsoo tries so hard to just teach them what they need to know but they won’t listen at all. He has been trying for a week for them to get their act right, listen to him, and learn. The just continuously ignore him and do what they want.

“I don’t think this is going to work guys.” He says one day after another day of horrible training.

“Why do you say that? I think I finally got that twist, spin, and shoot move down boss!” Kai said, demonstrating the move and then accidently shooting the gun before he spun, creating a bad angle and shooting right next Chens foot, making him jump in the air.

“What the fuck Kai! That’s not how you do it, and you almost shot off my pinkie toe.”

“Oh, calm down, when that girl in Busan, literally broke your toe by biting it, I thought you grew out of your little foot problem. “Kai said, smirking.

“That was one time and it doesn’t mean- “

“–You guys need to shut up honestly.” Kyungsoo said, quieting the bickering men.

“What do you want us to do boss?” Suho asked, leaning against the knife rack.

“I’ll think about it and we can regroup after I figure it out. You all are dismissed “he said, sitting down, his waist holster with his guns and knives on top of the table.

“Alright boss, you know how to call us.” Says, Chen, as the members slowly make their way to the elevator and climb on, going to the ground level and doing what ever it is that they do, on their on time.

Kyungsoo slowly walks around the armory, looking at every single gun, knife, grenade, vest, helmet, and walkie, trying to figure out what he’s doing wrong. It seemed like, the more he tried to drill in their heads, the harder it gets. The only thing he can tell is they are loyal to one another. If Kyungsoo went to reprimand one, they would gang up and make him reprimand them all. He just doesn’t understand why things are so hard for them to understand. He knows things are hard for them with him coming back but it almost seems like they don’t want him back. Which hurts Kyungsoo, but he would never admit.

Was coming back even the right thing to do?

”“”“

“Guys, do you think boss is going to go even harder on us now?” asked Chanyeol, fixing his sling on his broken arm, as he sits back in his lounge chair.

“I’m not sure,” Says, Xiumin, sitting on the arm of Chanyeol’s chair.

“I wish he would just leave it alone. He keeps trying to drill stuff into out head like we are soldiers or something. Like honestly, does he even have people skills?” Sehun says, eating a sandwich.

“What you have to understand Sehun is that we are soldiers. That’s why he is trying to drill stuff in our head. We are soldiers, fighters, whatever you want to say, we are. All he is trying to do is make us better.” Says, Lay.

“Maybe we are but he treats us as just that. He doesn’t treat us like we’re brothers. Like we’re his brothers. It bothers me that he sees us as just men who work for him. “says Sehun, biting angrily into his almost gone sandwich.

“Maybe that’s because all we have done was go against him! C’mon you guys, lets be honest, you guys half ass try with any of the exercises that he shows, show him little to no respect, and you literally gang up on him when he reprimands one of you. You guys aren’t making it any better. Y’all are showing him no type of respect, care, and for you to say he doesn’t see us as brothers is crazy be we are the reasons why he doesn’t. We don’t show him that we’re his brothers. We show him that we’re brothers. It’s completely different. So, don’t sit here and complain when you and I both know that we haven’t done anything that is considered brotherly to him. We treat him as what we call him, boss. That all. Don’t complain when he treats us like subordinates and not brothers. Fucking disrespectful ass.” Says, Chen, yelling at Sehun, as well as the rest of the men sitting in the lounge.

“What does it matter?! We treat him as he’s supposed to be treated, do we not? We listen to his every command and we stood by his side when he was gone for a fucking year. What more does he want from us?!” says Kai, jumping to defend Sehun from Chen.

“I don’t know if you remember correctly but he saved all of us from whatever life we lived before! He cared for all of us, and the only you reason you feel that way, Sehun, is because he left the day after you were recruited! You never got a chance to see what it was like to bond with him, eat lunch with him, go and hang out with him on Friday night and watching movies. You know nothing about him and you will never know anything about him if you continue to act like this. And Jong In, how dare you say that, we all remember when he brought you in, beaten, bloodied, and all! He nursed you to health, he taught you how to take care of yourself, and he taught you how to depend on us like we’re brothers. For you to stand here and say that is not only rude, its ungrateful.” Says Chen, fuming, at the thought of these men, treating Kyungsoo like he just did nothing for them.

“Hey guys, calm down.” Says, Suho, slowly standing, realizing this isn’t turning out right.

“Why should I?! It seems to me that no one realizes how fucking lucky we are! “Says Chen, turning to Suho, ready for whatever he was to say to him.

It wasn’t Suho that said anything, no, this time it was the one person they were talking about.

“That’s enough. Go to the armory.” Says Kyungsoo, silencing everyone.

No one moves.

“NOW” he shouts, and all the men slowly make their way back to the elevator and Chen refused to get on with them.

“C’mon Chen, stop making everything so difficult.” Says Suho, holding the door.

“Go down, he’s riding with me” says Kyungsoo.

They then let the elevator door close, leaving both men to wait for its return. Once it returned to their floor, they climbed on in silence.

After the elevator made it halfway down towards the armory, Kyungsoo switches it off.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks

“Why what?” Chen asked, still calming down from the heated argument.

“I taught you to never fight your brothers. You fight with them, not against them.” Kyungsoo says, with a heavy tone, almost as if the year of absence is finally weighing on him.

“Kyungsoo, you can’t sit here and tell me you’re okay with what they said. I know you were listening.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m okay with it. All that matters are that my men, my brothers stay together. That’s all I want. “Kyungsoo says, slowly choking up on his words.

“You call us brothers and they haven’t treated you like a brother at all. You hold so much love for them, yet you let them continuously treat you like shit.” Chen says, calmly, seeing the old Kyungsoo. Seeing him little brother, shed a tear after so long.

“That’s okay. I won’t be here for long. I can handle it.” He says to Chen, and then switches the elevator back on.

“What? What is that supposed to mean?” Chen asks in a rushed voice.

“Its okay, don’t worry about me Hyung” Kyungsoo says, as they reach the Armory.

Once they walk in, they see all the men seated, waiting for the boss and Chen to make an arrival. Once Chen is seated Kyungsoo takes his seat in front of his men, his brothers.

“It has come to my attention that you guys feel a certain type of way about me. Let’s talk about it. Sehun, why don’t you start.” he said.

“I just feel like you’re going about all this the wrong way. “he said calmly.

“Bullshit. You don’t like the fact that he treats us as soldier and not brothers. Speak the truth. You did upstairs.” Chen said, yelling across the table.

“You think I’m the only one who feels that way Chen?!” Sehun shouts back.

“Show some respect you little ass brat.” Chen says back, voice dripping with anger.

“I’m just saying that I’m not the only one who feels this way. “he says, backtracking and going about it a different way.

“You think I don’t treat you like brothers? How?” Kyungsoo says, taking control of the conversation once again.

“You just don’t treat us like brothers, you treat us like subordinates. “Says Kai.

“Why should I treat you like brothers? When have you ever treated me as a brother?”

“We stood by you for a year wile you were gone. What more is there?” Kai says again, restating his remark.

“What more is there? How can you say that when, you had a whole fucking year to leave if you felt like you weren’t being treated right? You could’ve left. You had a chance to leave a week ago when I said so, and you still stayed. Why?” Kyungsoo said,

No one could really give him a reason.

“If I didn’t consider you my brothers I would have never spent so much time away, making sure you all ungrateful asses were okay? A whole entire fucking year, fighting battles by myself just to make sure you guys were safe. I knew that you guys wouldn’t build on your own, I knew as soon as I left but I depended on the thought that when I got back, my fucking brothers would welcome me with open arms and we would build together. I stayed alive because of the thought I had my brothers to come back to.” Kyungsoo says, as he sees the guilt slowly making its way onto everyone face but Chen’s.

“But my brothers are not my brothers because they forgot who I was. They treated me like I wasn’t one of them, like I’m just someone they must listen to, not want to listen to. I got back and tried to train my brothers to defend themselves and protect one another and those same brothers gang up on me, and sometimes completely ignore me. I took all of it in stride because I looked at the outcome that in the long run, they would all be safe. Since, I can see that I’m not wanted however, I’ll do you all a favor and take my leave. “He finishes and starts to stand.

“What?! You just got back. Where are you going?” Says Baekhyun, finally speaking for the first time that day.

“Why does it matter? You guys didn’t care that I was here and now you care when I leave?” he says, turning his back as he grabs his waist holster.

“But boss, you can’t just leave. What about training? About the empire, about us?” asks Chen

“You all will figure it out right? I’m sure you can do it. Besides, I’m not leaving until next week. I’ll teach you guys until next week and then I’m gone. “Kyungsoo says, making his way to the elevator.

“But, we are one. You can’t just leave.” Says Xiumin.

“No. You guys are one and then theirs me. Don’t confuse the two. Ill never be one with you all.” He says, as he climbs on the elevator and the door closes.

“What have we done.” Say Lay, holding his head in his hands.

“You guys turned your backs on your brother, pushed him away. Made him feel unneeded. That what you did. You guys turned your back on him and he finally decided to turn his back as well. You broke the bond with your brother and I’m not sure if it’ll ever come back. Congrats guys, you got what you want.” Says Chen, leaving the armory.

“But, that’s not what we want!” shouts Chanyeol

“It’s a little to late for that” Chen says, as he too takes the elevator away from the place that holds so many bad memories.

Is it too late?


	4. Chapter 4

-Recap-  
“You guys turned your backs on your brother, pushed him away. Made him feel unneeded. That what you did. You guys turned your back on him and he finally decided to turn his back as well. You broke the bond with your brother and I’m not sure if it’ll ever come back. Congrats guys, you got what you want.” Says Chen, leaving the armory.  
“But, that’s not what we want!” shouts Chanyeol   
“It’s a little too late for that” Chen says, as he too takes the elevator away from the place that holds so many bad memories.  
Is it too late?

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was hard to believe that after waiting a year for their boss to come back, he leaves all over again. Normally the boys would just take things as a joke and wait for everyone to just tell them the truth. The only difference is, they know that this isn’t a joke. They can feel it in the silence that’s around the building, when they see everyone look and walk away with their heads down. No one wants to ask the big question: Is the boss really leaving again?

 

“I hope you guys know that silently wishing for something isn’t going to make it come true.” Say Chen, sharpening the knives as he waits for the first training session of the week.

“It’s not that... Its just weird don’t you think? We are coming to our training, knowing that he’s leaving at the end of the week. It’s like watching someone you love die, it’s not nice to watch but you still want to be there because you don’t want to miss anything in between that time.” Says Suho, sitting in the corner of the training room, legs folded, staring at the wall. 

“You wouldn’t have to watch him leave if you all treated him right.” Mumbles Chen, as the elevator opens us to show their boss.

They all move from their relaxed stances and slowly make their way to the middle of the room. Maybe it was a little of what Suho said, but it also was the fact that they just got their boss back, they don’t want him gone again. 

“Hello everyone, todays lesson is going to be about team work. I know it sounds kind of weird considering its all ‘teamwork’ but this lesson is about actually learning the ends and outs of your team. I want all of you to go to the station in which you work the best in.” says Kyungsoo, looking at them all with an emotionless face.   
They all, look at each other, lost on what to do. They weren’t sure what their strong points were. They didn’t even know what their weaknesses were. 

“Why are you all just standing there? You guys need to go to your stations” He said, softly, thinking that it was another attack against him. 

“It’s not that we don’t want to, its just we don’t really know what we are good at.” Says, Chanyeol, fixing his sling. 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks, frowning, confused. 

“While you were gone, we never really had to do anything. We never had to fight, defend, ambush, or even aid anyone. We just kind of sat and enjoyed our island that we had. I mean…. We all have qualities I’m sure to do certain things, but we don’t have a definite strong point.” Say Chen, softly. 

Kyungsoo looks at them with a blank expression. He was confused on what Chen meant but at the same time, he knew. He knew exactly what they meant because, like Chen said, they had no reason to hone skills that they could show now. They had nothing and as their leader, Kyungsoo is to show them all their strengths and weaknesses. Maybe this would be easier now if they actually listen to him now.

“Alrighty then, I guess Ill go by age then. Sehun, step forward.” Kyungsoo said taking his gun holster off and setting it on the table to the left of him.

Sehun steps forward and is confused on what is about to happen. He tries to think of the skills that he has, anything to make this easier. He never really knew how to use a gun or knife. Thinking back, he never understood why he was even brought into the gang. 

“Sehun, Oh Sehun. Its nice to see that in a year you look a lot better than you did when I recruited you. You know, I remember when I first saw you, angry at everyone because you couldn’t find your path in life. Fought everyone who questioned it or even tried to help you.” Kyungsoo said, slowly walking around Sehun, sizing him up.

“You don’t know anything about me boss. That’s not who I was.” Sehun says back, glaring heavily at his boss 

“Oh really? So it was you who fought his parents on going to college? Almost killed your father that time actually. How about before that when you were at school and you didn’t like the fact that your teacher said, ‘You’ll never amount to anything Oh, just give up now.’ And you put him in the hospital for four months. Or the time before that when- “

“I get it, you don’t need to remind me of my past.” Sehun cuts in, infuriated at Kyungsoo.

“I thought that wasn’t you though, Oh” Kyungsoo mocks,

“Don’t call me that, my name is Sehun” he fires back. 

All the other members are shocked to have the boss just out Sehun’s past like that. No one knew of his past, they didn’t know about anyone’s past and for the boss just to easily say it, in front of everyone was shocking. Was he going to do that to everyone? That was the question in everyone’s head.

“You don’t give me orders Oh” says Kyungsoo stopping in front of Sehun, eyes boring into sehuns furious ones. 

“Oh my go-“ 

Before Sehun could get the sentence out his mouth, Kyungsoo grabbed his right arm and Flipped him over his shoulder, making Sehun’s body slam against the concrete.

“Fuck” Sehun screams out, rolling away from his boss. 

“Boss what the fuck are you doing?!” yells out Kai

“Shut the fuck up and speak when spoken to.” Kyungsoo says, voice dropping to a deadly octave that has them all stepping back, including Kai.

Kyungsoo turns back around and sees Sehun has recovered from his impact and is now standing in a defensive stance, prepared for his next attack. 

“I see you learned how to defend yourself now, nice to know. That way this training won’t be as easy.” 

Kyungsoo then steps up and calculate Sehun’s body, realizing that he wanted to take the first swing. Then Sehun swings, right arm flying at Kyungsoo with speed and power. Kyungsoo dodges it but didn’t dodge the kick to his rib cage. The impact was hard but welcomed

“Nice to see you’re finally fighting Sehun” 

“You asked for it”

“That I did” 

Then, the fight really begun. Sehun took offense again and begun to rain kicks and punches down upon Kyungsoo that had them both panting from the efforts they were putting into the fight. Sehun, body moving in just the right way, like he was made for fighting. He was finding his balance with Kyungsoo making it easier to fight him. At one point over powering him, Sehun had Kyungsoo on his knees clutching his shoulder that was dislocated. Sehun, thinking the fight was over stepped back and soon regretted it. Kyungsoo spun on his right foot and knocked him off his feet. While he was falling, Kyungsoo rammed his foot into his chest, making him fly further away. Once he landed on his back, Kyungsoo was straddled on his hips and shoved his hand forward, going for the kill but stopping right at the tip of Sehun’s nose.

“Never think the opponent is done fighting because of an injury or you die.” He said, then stood up an let Sehun rise from the floor.

 

“Chen, come and help me with my arm” 

Chen walks over and reaches for his arm, holding his upper arm and his wrist. Then, he pulled and there was a loud pop as his joints found their way back together. 

“Thanks “Kyungsoo said, rotating his arm, trying to get back into use both arms. 

“Okay, now that you showed us that…. what exactly are we supposed to do?” Asked Chanyeol

“Well you actually have to sit out for this training lesson because of your arm. However, everyone else is going to spar. You all need to know how to defend yourself in every aspect, you won’t always have weapons. Find partners.” Kyungsoo said, making his was to the side. 

All the boys look worried about the set up but still paired up. Baekhyun went with Suho, Yixing went with Kai, Sehun partnered up Xiumin, leaving Chen with Kyungsoo.

“Alright boys, now that you have your partner, I want you to spar, no broken bones and no killing each other. After you spar, I then want you to both critique one another, tell them their weakness and what they did great. Then, once you do that, in your pairs, you will go against another pair. The best pair will win, however, whoever wins will then be in charge of conducting hand to hand training every week once I leave. “Kyungsoo says, looking at his brothers, slowly seeing them realize that he was slowly preparing them to move on with out him. 

“Wait, hold up, I think this is a bit quick Boss” says Minseok, frowning

“It’s the exact speed you all need. I’m not going to be here soon and you all need to realize that you need to take care of yourself and others.”

“This is stupid, you know you don’t have to leave! Why are you making things so difficult?!” Kai spits out, creating tension in the air. 

“I’m not making things difficult, I have to leave. I’m sure you will all get it one day.” He said, turning to Chen, getting in a stance to start sparring. 

“What type of leader are you? I guess ‘We are One ‘means nothing to you. When you leave, I hope you realize what you gave up on.” Kai says, turning his back, preparing to spar 

Everyone thinks the tension is dying down when Kyungsoo says, 

“’We are One’ means everything to me, don’t forget I’m the one who gave you the saying that you live by. Once I leave, I hope you realize what you gave up on.” Kyungsoo states, finally launching himself at Chen, starting their partner sparring. 

 

 

Because you gave up on everything we had


End file.
